1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to methods for monitoring the electrical integrity of an article, for example, a heater, and to a novel heater for use in such methods.
2. Introduction of the Invention
It is important to monitor the electrical integrity of a heater that may have incurred physical damage, for example, a puncture or erosion of insulation members that make up the heater. In this way, one can reduce the possibility that a defective heater will be employed, and cause, for example, an explosion or flaming. This is particularly important for heaters to be employed in hazardous environments.